The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description: Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), 5th Generation (“5G”), Positive-Acknowledgment (“ACK”), Aggregation Level (“AL”), Access and Mobility Management Function (“AMF”), Access Point (“AP”), Beam Failure Detection (“BFD”), Binary Phase Shift Keying (“BPSK”), Base Station (“BS”), Buffer Status Report (“BSR”), Bandwidth (“BW”), Bandwidth Part (“BWP”), Carrier Aggregation (“CA”), Contention-Based Random Access (“CBRA”), Clear Channel Assessment (“CCA”), Control Channel Element (“CCE”), Cyclic Delay Diversity (“CDD”), Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”), Control Element (“CE”), Contention-Free Random Access (“CFRA”), Closed-Loop (“CL”), Coordinated Multipoint (“CoMP”), Cyclic Prefix (“CP”), Cyclical Redundancy Check (“CRC”), Channel State Information (“CSI”), Channel State Information-Reference Signal (“CSI-RS”), Common Search Space (“CSS”), Control Resource Set (“CORESET”), Discrete Fourier Transform Spread (“DFTS”), Downlink Control Information (“DCI”), Downlink (“DL”), Demodulation Reference Signal (“DMRS”), Data Radio Bearer (“DRB”), Discontinuous Reception (“DRX”), Downlink Pilot Time Slot (“DwPTS”), Enhanced Clear Channel Assessment (“eCCA”), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (“eMBB”), Evolved Node B (“eNB”), Effective Isotropic Radiated Power (“EIRP”), European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”), Frame Based Equipment (“FBE”), Frequency Division Duplex (“FDD”), Frequency Division Multiplexing (“FDM”), Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”), Frequency Division Orthogonal Cover Code (“FD-OCC”), 5G Node B or Next Generation Node B (“gNB”), General Packet Radio Services (“GPRS”), Guard Period (“GP”), Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”), Globally Unique Temporary UE Identifier (“GUTI”), Home AMF (“hAMF”), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (“HARQ”), Home Location Register (“HLR”), Home PLMN (“HPLMN”), Home Subscriber Server (“HSS”), Identity or Identifier (“ID”), Information Element (“IE”), International Mobile Equipment Identity (“IMEI”), International Mobile Subscriber Identity (“IMSI”), International Mobile Telecommunications (“IMT”), Internet-of-Things (“IoT”), Layer 2 (“L2”), Licensed Assisted Access (“LAA”), Load Based Equipment (“LBE”), Listen-Before-Talk (“LBT”), Logical Channel (“LCH”), Logical Channel Prioritization (“LCP”), Log-Likelihood Ratio (“LLR”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), Multiple Access (“MA”), Medium Access Control (“MAC”), Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (“MBMS”), Modulation Coding Scheme (“MCS”), Master Information Block (“MIB”), Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”), Mobility Management (“MM”), Mobility Management Entity (“MME”), Mobile Network Operator (“MNO”), massive MTC (“mMTC”), Maximum Power Reduction (“MPR”), Machine Type Communication (“MTC”), Multi User Shared Access (“MUSA”), Non Access Stratum (“NAS”), Narrowband (“NB”), Negative-Acknowledgment (“NACK”) or (“NAK”), Network Entity (“NE”), Network Function (“NF”), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (“NOMA”), New Radio (“NR”), Network Repository Function (“NRF”), Network Slice Instance (“NSI”), Network Slice Selection Assistance Information (“NSSAI”), Network Slice Selection Function (“NSSF”), Network Slice Selection Policy (“NSSP”), Operation and Maintenance System (“OAM”), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”), Open-Loop (“OL”), Other System Information (“OSI”), Power Angular Spectrum (“PAS”), Physical Broadcast Channel (“PBCH”), Power Control (“PC”), Primary Cell (“PCell”), Policy Control Function (“PCF”), Physical Cell ID (“PCID”), Physical Downlink Control Channel (“PDCCH”), Packet Data Convergence Protocol (“PDCP”), Physical Downlink Shared Channel (“PDSCH”), Pattern Division Multiple Access (“PDMA”), Packet Data Unit (“PDU”), Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel (“PHICH”), Power Headroom (“PH”), Power Headroom Report (“PHR”), Physical Layer (“PHY”), Public Land Mobile Network (“PLMN”), Physical Random Access Channel (“PRACH”), Physical Resource Block (“PRB”), Primary Secondary Cell (“PSCell”), Physical Uplink Control Channel (“PUCCH”), Physical Uplink Shared Channel (“PUSCH”), Quasi Co-Located (“QCL”), Quality of Service (“QoS”), Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”), Registration Area (“RA”), Radio Access Network (“RAN”), Radio Access Technology (“RAT”), Random Access Procedure (“RACH”), Random Access Response (“RAR”), Resource Element Group (“REG”), Radio Link Control (“RLC”), Radio Link Monitoring (“RLM”), Radio Network Temporary Identifier (“RNTI”), Reference Signal (“RS”), Remaining Minimum System Information (“RMSI”), Radio Resource Control (“RRC”), Radio Resource Management (“RRM”), Resource Spread Multiple Access (“RSMA”), Reference Signal Received Power (“RSRP”), Round Trip Time (“RTT”), Receive (“RX”), Sparse Code Multiple Access (“SCMA”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Sounding Reference Signal (“SRS”), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (“SC-FDMA”), Secondary Cell (“SCell”), Shared Channel (“SCH”), Sub-carrier Spacing (“SCS”), Service Data Unit (“SDU”), System Information Block (“SIB”), SystemInformationBlockType1 (“SIB1”), SystemInformationBlockType2 (“SIB2”), Subscriber Identity/Identification Module (“SIM”), Signal-to-Interference-Plus-Noise Ratio (“SINR”), Service Level Agreement (“SLA”), Session Management Function (“SMF”), Special Cell (“SpCell”), Single Network Slice Selection Assistance Information (“S-NSSAI”), Shortened TTI (“sTTI”), Synchronization Signal (“SS”), Synchronization Signal Block (“SSB”), Supplementary Uplink (“SUL”), Subscriber Permanent Identifier (“SUPI”), Tracking Area (“TA”), TA Indicator (“TAI”), Transport Block (“TB”), Transport Block Size (“TBS”), Time-Division Duplex (“TDD”), Time Division Multiplex (“TDM”), Time Division Orthogonal Cover Code (“TD-OCC”), Transmission Power Control (“TPC”), Transmission Reception Point (“TRP”), Transmission Time Interval (“TTI”), Transmit (“TX”), Uplink Control Information (“UCI”), Unified Data Management Function (“UDM”), Unified Data Repository (“UDR”), User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal) (“UE”), Uplink (“UL”), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), User Plane (“UP”), Uplink Pilot Time Slot (“UpPTS”), Ultra-reliability and Low-latency Communications (“URLLC”), UE Route Selection Policy (“URSP”), Visiting AMF (“vAMF”), Visiting NSSF (“vNSSF”), Visiting PLMN (“VPLMN”), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”).
In certain wireless communications networks, bandwidth parts may be used. In such networks, a device may not know what resources corresponding to bandwidth parts.